Warlock (lore)
World of Warcraft|other= }} Warlocks 'are absolutely corrupt and unimaginably powerfulWarcraft III beings known as gods or channelersof Warcraft > Classes > Warlock who channel powers that the demon-god-titan-warlock known as Sargeras forbids - forbidden powers - as well as inhabit realms known as worlds. Using the remnants of worlds, Sargeras created a demonic fel army known as the Burning Legion to push the godlike beings known as titans to oblivion and formed warlocks as a group so that they can serve him as his acolyte followers who follow his legion as necrolytes - acolytes who form armies to sow disorder to prepare the world they inhabit for a legion invasion and use fel magic to weaken worlds from within, causing them to collapse upon themselves. Fel magic is an addictive, brutal, as well as highly destructive energy or magic that represents disorder and is supposedly fueled by drawing life from living beings. Fel energies are energies that oppose arcane energies - the lifeblood of a nascent titan - or whatever cosmic forces represent order and are essentially death energies - the deathblood of a fel titan. Naturally, fel works against those that represent order - the worlds known as titans. Titans use the arcane to give life to worlds. While arcane energies give life and order to things, giving them clarity, fel energies only bring chaos and corruption as well as death to things. As absolutely corrupt and unimaginably beings, warlocks are anything or everything. As they are anything or everything, they are unable to be imagined as channelers. They can become one with Sargeras or betray Sargeras, corrupt beings with absolute corruption, drain life from worlds to transform them into green-undead husks that radiate fel energies, eat demonic fel souls to expand themselves or replenish themselves, manipulate worlds with chaotic fel magics of the realm known as the Twisting Nether, push the living to oblivion with a deathbolt, raise the demonic fel dead with soulstones, summon demons from the Twisting Nether into worlds as demonic fel acolytes who follow them, twist the demonic fel souls within them into shadowy constructs that serve them as their army, use soul shards to empower spells - sending soul fragments along with fel energies to their enemies to quickly destroy minds, and unwillingly work against the chaotic legion to safeguard Azeroth's order by using its own power against it. Sargeras wants his necrolytes drawing life from living beings using fel magic or wants life drawn from living beings by his necrolytes and so fel magic works in the favor of necrolytes when fueled by drawing life from living beings. As such, warlocks bring things to oblivion with fel energies - intentional or not. As channelers, warlocks are essentially magical practioners known as necrolytes or necromancers and do what all warlocks do. They channel forbidden powers (the powers of shadow), follow the burning legion as acolyte followers, and seek to understand fel-based magics or use fel magic. A Warlock's Tale Before life even began, before even the cosmos took shape, there was Light ... and Void. In the form of a boundless prismatic sea, the Light swelled across all existence. The ocean of Light was dynamic and ever shifting. Yet as it expanded, some of its energies faded and dimmed, leaving behind pockets of cold nothingness. From the absence of Light in these spaces, a new power coalesced and came to be. This power was the Void, a dark and vampiric force driven to devour all energy, to twist creation inward to feed upon itself. The Void quickly grew and spread its influence, moving against the waves of Light. The mounting tension between these two opposing yet inseparable energies eventually ignited a series of catastrophic explosions, rupturing the fabric of creation and birthing a new realm into existence. In that moment, the physical universe was born. The energies released by the clash of Light and Void raged across the nascent cosmos, raw matter merging and spinning into primordial worlds without number.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1, pg. 30-31 on iBooks The most common forms of life to appear were the elemental spirits—primordial beings of fire, water, earth, and air. These creatures were native to nearly every physical world. Occasionally, cloud of fractured Light gathered and gave shape to beings of far greater power, of far greater potential. Among them were the titans. Composed of the primordial matter from which the universe was born, the titans are godlike beings.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1, pg. 25 on iBooks Their spirits—known as world-souls—formed deep within the fiery core of a small number of worlds. These energies suffused the celestial bodies they have inhabited.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1, pg. 31-32 on iBooks Acolytes Of Sargeras The most unstable energies coalesced into an astral dimension known as the Twisting Nether. The creatures that had emerged from this realm were known as demons. They had been formed as a result of the Light and Void energies that had bled together at the borders of the Twisting Nether. The demons embraced their furious passions and reveled in pushing the boundaries of their power, heedless of the consequences. Many of these abberations indulged in the energy that pervaded the Nether. Some learned to wield the all-consuming powers of fel magic and, before long, the bloodthisty demons clawed their way into the physical universe, terrorizing mortal civilizations and bringing ruin to world after world.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1, pg. 38 on iBooks The titans feared that the demons would disturb their quest to find and awaken world-souls. They sent their greatest warrior, Sargeras, to war with the demons. As his battled dragged on, he discovered some demons had learned to wield Void energies. These energies are the energies of the void lords and they do not exist, not in reality anyways. Sargeras pondered how to stop the void lords' plans to corrupt a world-soul and, as he did, he came to a troubling conclusion. Creation is flawed and, to scour creation, he needed the very beings he sought to destroy - the very beings who are ultimately responsible for him discovering the non-existent void lords' plan. He created the unholy Legion, scoured his kin, and sought to find the very beings who would serve him as channelers known as warlocks - deathbringers, necrolytes, and necromancers who command unruly demons and bring living beings to a state of oblivion. Argus And Its Warlocks Eredar Deathbringer TCG.jpg Eredar Chaosbringer.png Sargeras found what he wanted in the eredar. Sargeras bent the eredar to his unholy will. Fanatical fel whisperings surged through the minds of the world's inhabitants, drowning out their ability to reason. Sargeras also infused the eredar with fel energies, twisting their forms to resemble hideous demons. Sargeras found quick use for his new fel-corrupted converts.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1'', pg. 103-104 on iBooks Born of the eredar race, warlocks are absolutely corrupt and unimaginably powerful. Their chaos magics have burnt out whole worlds and annihilated countless species over the aeons. Under Archimonde's command, the warlocks serve as the Legion's servants that serve Sargeras as strategists as well as tacticians. Azshara and the Highborne Mages — The First Warlocks of Azeroth The fallen titan hoped to use sorcerers and their great magic to expedite the Legion's journey to Azeroth. Without a suitable gateway, he knew that traveling to the world would take ages. Much as he done with the eredar on Argus, Sargeras reached out to a group of elves known as the Highborne and capitalized on their hubris. The first Highborne to hear Sargeras's call was Lord Xavius and the power hungry Highborne brought Sargeras to Queen Azshara's attention. The fallen titan promised to grant the night elf queen and her servitors unfathomable power, thereby allowing them to remake Kalimdor into a paradise. Sargeras requested that Azshara and her followers summon his agents into the world of Azeroth so that they could give the Highborne this power.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 Jeweled Scepter of Sargeras After his defeat at the Well of Eternity, Sargeras immediately planned his next method of infiltrating Azeroth. He knew he couldn't rely on a static portal; to serve a titan, such a gateway required an astronomical amount of power, and the most promising source had been destroyed in his last attempt. Moreover, the Highborne's laborious preparation and spellwork had given away his intentions, which had allowed the night elf resistance to thwart him. If he wanted to overcome Azeroth's defenders, Sargeras needed to enter the world with minimal warning. Thus he commanded the eredar to forge a tool that would wrench open rifts between worlds for only a short time, just long enough to let a portion of his soul through. Although that meant he couldn't enter Azeroth in his most devastating form, such an instrument would clear a path for his avatar to lead the Legion's invasion or carry out subtler schemes. Such an instrument would also weaken the integrity of the physical universe and threaten to collapse it, but Sargeras considered those to be only side benefits.Tome of Blighted Implements - The Scepter of Sargeras Sargeras ordered his most talented eredar sorcerers to construct him a cosmic battering ram. They did not disappoint. First, scores of magi conducted dark rituals to channel countless portals into a single staff. They then projected the empowered artifact into every corner of the Great Dark Beyond, weaving it into the fabric of reality, creating a thread that could be pulled to unravel the seams of the physical universe at will. To fuel this monstrous undertaking, a hundred warlocks sacrificed a hundred demons, selecting them from among the Legion troops that had been part of the failed invasion of Azeroth. Orc Warlocks of Draenor Gul'dan And Fel Lightning.jpg Orc Necrolyte-0.jpg Kil’jaeden, infuriated by the draenei’s flight from Argus and their refusal of Sargeras’ offer, led the Legion’s armies in pursuit of his former people throughout the cosmos. But the draenei eluded their hunters, discovering sanctuary on a remote world that they would name Draenor, the homeworld of the orcs. However, Kil'jaeden eventually found DraenorWorld of Warcraft > Game Guide > Races > Draenei and found the perfect candidate to serve him as the harbinger of the Legion - Gul'dan. Gul'dan was a crippled outcast on the brink of death when he heard the whisperings whispered by Kil'jaeden. Kil'jaeden promised him power and exchange he would serve the Legion, aiding Kil'jaeden with destroying the draenei. He agreed to this shadow pact and the necromancer Kil'jaeden then instructed Gul'dan in the ways of fel magic. Gul'dan blighted Draenor, afflicting living beings with red pox plague, destroying them, and caused fear amongst the orcs. He eventually joined the Shadowmoon clan, becoming the shamanic apprentice of the elder shaman Ner'zhul, and was used as a conduit to coerce Ner'zhul into forming the Horde. Gul'dan eventually showed the orc Teron'gor fel magic, which it claimed is shamanism of a higher form, and taught Teron'gor how to be a warlock to do what he does as a warlock. Eventually, Gul'dan taught more orcs how to be warlocks and got the orc Blackhand to ultimately become the unknowing puppet of the demon lord it served. Knowing that it could not have all the power, the warlock Gul'dan formed a council known as the Shadow Council to manipulate the destiny that all orcs meet. Gul'dan inducted ogre-magi such as Blackheart and Cho'gall into the order, but warlocks are more than just power-hungry magi that can manipulate the destiny that orcs are destined to meet. The ogre-mage Cho'gall was not interested in the ideologies Gul'dan spouted concerning demons as well as the Legion and was prepared to break ties with the Shadow Council. As such, true warlocks are ironically not known to be betrayers that constantly betray Sargeras or the Shadow Council. They might have the ability to betray the demon lord they serve, but warlocks would most likely stay in order to continue getting a limitless supply of fel magics. These necrolytes can ironically "brighten" brown orcs — transforming them into green aberrations that lust for blood — or darken pale orcs known simply as the Pale into green aberrations that lust for blood using entropic fel-green powers. They can also desecrate the land with fel powers, open a dark portal to escape death on a dying titan or lifeless world, raise the earth into a fel volcano, reave demonic fel souls or necromantic powers from demonic acolytes they can sacrifice, and search for power. The First War The Second War The Third War World of Warcraft Warlockian Background Warcraft 1 When regarding to Warcraft 1, daemons came to the orcs then gifted them with demonic powers, transforming them into warlocks. Warlocks are dark brethren of Hades or dark channelers. If the energies of a world can be used for destruction, then the necromantic energies of the underworld (Helheim) could push the living titan Azeroth to oblivion. These are the destructive fel powers that the Orcish Warlocks use in the incantations and rituals. As the most powerful Orcish sect, these dark brethren of Hades go where none others dare in search of ultimate power. The warlockian towers hold the keys to unleashing the very essence of evil upon those they see as a threat to their devious plans. Spells that channel the brimstone and fire of hell through themselves or spells that can summon forth great creatures — even daemons — are spells they can use. They are acolyte followers (acolytes) that follow the Orcish cults and the basic fire spell which all followers that follow the Orcish cults (the underworld) first learn is the fireball spell. It channels the flames of Hades through the caster's body, allowing the wielder to direct it as a missle at anyone he chooses. It is a dangerous magik to employ, but the effects seem to delight the caster's body to no end. Despite the fact that they are acolytes that have close to the forces of hell, they are not considered to be necrolytes that have close ties to the forces of hell and study the forbidden arts of the dead as a consequence of having close ties to the forces of hell. Still, it stands to reason that these acolytes are essentially necrolytes that would totally study the forbidden arts of the dead as a consequence of having close ties to the forces of hell. The game designer Jeremy Feasel states that necrolyte is a warlock thing and warlocks do indeed currently have slight variations on 3/4 abilities used by the necrolytes when regarding to Warcraft 1. Warcraft 2 Warcraft 3 Born of the Eredar race, warlocks are absolutely corrupt and unimaginably powerful. Their chaos magics have burnt out whole worlds and annihilated countless species over the aeons. Kil'jaeden taught the orcs the secrets of the necrolyte and the secrets of warlock magics, but the orcs could never master the fel powers of fel destruction and fel entropy as well as the wicked Eredar. Under Archimonde's command, the warlocks serve as the Legion's tacticians and strategists. Warlockian Class Fantasy Preview Warlocks are the most volatile and insatiable of spellcasters. Though they often pledge themselves to the service of noble causes and are not innately evil, their desire to understand darker magics and exercise unwavering command over demonic forces breeds mistrust among even their closest allies. Warlocks peer into the Void without hesitation, leveraging the chaos they glimpse within to devastating ends in battle—their greatest abilities are fueled by the souls they’ve harvested from their victims. They exploit powerful shadow magic to manipulate and degrade the minds and bodies of their enemies. They employ fire magic, dropping hellish rain from the sky, to immolate the opposition. They summon and command indomitable demons from the Twisting Nether to do their bidding, or even to be sacrificed as the warlock sees fit, empowering and protecting the dark caster from harm.World of Warcraft > Legion Class Preview Series: Warlock '''Please Note: The (role)playable warlocks of Azeroth are described as masters of chaos, demons, and shadow magic even though the Warcraft 1 manual clearly established that orc warlocks — as disciples of chaos — are not unimaginably powerful beings that have mastery over chaos, daemons (the true lords of chaos), and shadow magic. Dark Practices Affliction Affliction warlocks, indulging in fel energies that wither away their life force over time, are channelers claimed to be dark spellcasters that mastery over shadow magic. Demonology Although demons — if they are real — are astral entities from the astral dimension known as the Twisting Nether rather than really real experiments that can be formed by making the divine Light and Void doing something at the borders of the Twisting Nether (e.g. bleed together) and demonologists are not really real scientists that can form demons as a result by making the divine Light and Void do something or by using twilight portals to summon them into existence, the term demonology exists as a term that shouldn't exist yet does. Demons are from an astral dimension fundamentally separate from. As such, world-inhabiting arcanists cannot know about demons until demons make demonic existence known to them or until they discover demons. Because demons are entities that truly have mastery over demonic powers, they are the ones that would gift demonologists with the ability to channel demonic powers during a demonic pact or in exchange for demonic servitude. Of course, if eredar demonologists are born as demonic channelers that inherently have knowledge about demons, it's safe to say that demonologists can have mastery over demonic powers without a demon having to give them demonic powers during a demonic pact. It it is believe by some that Azeroth was first invaded by fel demons and demonic fel energies when Highborne arcanists used the Well of Eternity's volatile arcane energies to bring Sargeras's fel minions and their fel energies into Azeroth.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 231 on iBooks Azshara used the chaotic as well as volatile arcane energies to dominate demons such as felhunters and felguard while Xavius was transformed into a demonic satyr that was able to transform night elves into satyrs then command them. Some would say that these arcanists aren't the first demonologists, so perhaps being a demonologist is more than just being about summoning Sargeras's demonic fel minions and their demonic energies? Well, even if being a demonologist is more than just being about summoning Sargeras's demonic fel minions and demonic fel energies on behalf of Sargeras, it is clear that the Highborne arcanists did what eredar demonologists do, commanding demons no matter what energy they used. Elves taught humans how to be mages who can "summon" demons or tear reality and let loose demons. Elves told the humans about how they almost got Azeroth obliterated then decided to form an order with the humans that would keep demons a secret from the public and banish them back to the Twisting Nether. This order would be called the Council of Tirisfal. Unfortunately, Sargeras would discover the council and meddle with the guardians that swore to guard the world Azeroth. After Scavell passed away and Aegwynn was made the new guardian, Sargeras sent an avatar containing his spirit to Azeroth then transferred that spirit to Aegwynn, possessing her. The irony is that there is any true demonologist that has mastery over demons, it is the arcanist-demonologist Aegwynn because she is possessed by the god that has mastery over the Burning Legion — Sargeras. Through the arcanist-demonologist Aegwynn, Sargeras probably had mastery over demons such as felguard and observers. The demon lord continued keeping his spirit inside Aegwynn while she was having intercourse with Neilas Aran then transferred his spirit to the son Aegwynn created with Neilas — a human that would be known as Medivh. ' ' Medivh grew up into the next true demonologist that has mastery over demons. Sometime after Medivh left adolscence, the demonic servant of Sargeras — Kil'jaeden the Deceiver — went to the world Draenor then told the orc Gul'dan deceits about demons as well as the Legion. Gul'dan was transformed into a deceived deceiver — a demonologist that spouts the wrong ideologies concerning demons. As a demonologist, Gul'dan did not form demonic necrolytes as army or group, did not sacrifice them then use the animating energies inside them to (re)animate the dead as undead death knights. There is no evidence to support the claim that Gul'dan was some unimaginably powerful being that has mastery over demons and passed down mastery over demons to Teron'gor. Gul'dan focused on non-demonic necromancy and taught necromancy to Teron'gor. The demonologist Gul’dan was eventually abandoned by the demonic benefactors it served but was then contacted by Medivh-Sargeras. Gul’dan sensed something demonic in Medivh. He believed that this visitor was a demon who spoke on behalf of Sargeras even though he was just a demonic mage possessed by a demonic portion of Sargeras’ demonic soul. Given that the demonologist believed that Medivh was a demon, it is likely that the demonologist taught this belief to every other warlock it trained. Eventually, Gul'dan entered a coma while probing Medivh-Sargeras's mind and eventually disavowed the connection with the benefactors who had taught the orcs fel magic, claiming to Doomhammer that they had betrayed and abandoned him. After the demon god Sargeras had commanded the demon lord Kil’jaeden to reconnect with Gul’dan, the demon lord once again promised the warlock power if he followed the Legion’s will. It is stated that Kil’jaeden had every intention of making good on his promise, but Gul’dan did not trust him. He had grown tired of serving as the Legion’s pawn. Though Gul’dan feigned obedience, he plotted betrayal. The warlock had hidden his intentions well from the demon lord but both Kil’jaeden and Sargeras eventually found out about his betrayal. Gul’dan eventually raised the Tomb of Sargeras and died to demons who flayed him alive at Sargeras’s command in his search of godhood.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 2 Now, if there is a single orc demonologist who can have absolute control over creatures, he certainly didn't get his practices from Gul’dan. Gul’dan was essentially a necrolyte or necromancer who revered demons, only betraying his faith in Kil’jaeden after Kil’jaeden abandoned him. He only died because he betrayed the demon lord it served. Destruction "I assisted Putress in the creation of the new plague used to destroy the living and undead alike. It was I who gathered the materials that formed the grim weapon." — the forsaken warlock Felgrim If there is a single forsaken warlock (or undead warlock) that does not seek to push Azeroth and the living things to an entropic state or oblivion, the warlock certainly did not ultimately get the warlockian practices from the warlock Kil'jaeden the Deceiver or Varimathras despite these beings being partially responsible for the forsaken warlocks existing. The warlock Kil'jaeden — as a warlock that commands the legion created to push things to oblivion — is just as dedicated to pushing humanity to oblivion as the Lich Traitor is and Varimathras is a demon just as dedicated to pushing humanity to oblivion as the Lich Traitor is. Given that fact and the fact that Varimathras is the demon supplying forsaken warlocks with demonic fel spells, it's safe to believe that forsaken destruction warlocks are essentially necromancers that are allied with the demon Varimathras. Warlockian Stuff Bloodstone Bloodstones are stones that contain a great deal of power that can only be awakened once they are fed. A bloodstone was neither living nor dead and blood that had spilled near a bloodstone pendant can — or does — slowly move toward the piece of jewelry, as if gravity had somehow bent itself toward it. The blood that touched the pendant can — or does — seem to disappear, and the red colour of the stone can - or does — deepen as it drank more blood. In addition to blood, there are elemental forces fused within the stone. Fire, water, thunder and rock are mixed with the blood and although this mixture is outwardly inert, all these forces seem to rage inwardly against each other. Bloodstones can be fed with the blood of demons. A warlock can use a bloodstone artifact to summon demons in large numbers and can hope to use bloodstone to bend the will of demons that would otherwise not be so easily controlled. Warlockian Orbs The spirit of a fel construct such as an infernal can be used in the creation of a warlockian orb. This orb is used to imprison a spirit and make it serve a warlock. Warlockian Temples Temple of the Damned The Temple of the Damned was once used by the orcish horde and its warlocks to channel demonic energies. From the Temple the insidious necromancers emerge to animate fallen corpses and the tormented spirits of the banshees are called into service. The Black Temple Long ago on Draenor, the Temple of Karabor was the center of draenei worship. But the devout priests who prayed there are long dead, slaughtered by marauding, demoniacally corrupted orcs. In the massacre's aftermath the warlocks of the Shadow Council seized the structure and bestowed upon it a new name: the Black Temple. There, the warlocks practiced the twisted magic that corrupted the land.The Burning Crusade - Patch 2.1: The Black Temple and bore witness to the undeniable power of the dark demon master they serve. For years the Shadow Council warlocks bloodied the Black Temple with foul demonic rituals, but after the Second War the dark spellcasters fell to the Alliance's devastating invasion of Draenor. The shaman Ner'zhul hastily opened several dimensional portals in order to stage a retreat, and the resulting magical backlash ripped the world apart. In what had become the fractured realm of Outland, Ner'zhul's portals were a strategic advantage that appealed to the demon general Magtheridon, who quickly seized the Black Temple as his seat of power.Black Temple Preview in Under Development Demonic Worship Demonic worship is the worship of a demon (or demons). The Shadow Council, foul warlocks behind nearly every attempt to bring demons into Azeroth, perpetuates the corruption of the land known as Felwood. At a place called Jaedenar, named in worship of Kil'jaeden himself, they worship the demons of the Burning Legion, and work to open the path for their masters to return to this world. The Burning Blade — a foul, demon-worshipping cult — is simply a cult of warlocks under the demon Zmoldor's direction that are bringing out the natural hostility in orcs.World of Warcraft: Cycle of Hatred, pg. 227 on iBooks Demonic Sacrifices "Blood is a pure offering to those who give us these vast powers..." — Gul'danRise of the Horde pg. 392 on iBooks A demon can be sacrificed in order to gain demonic power. Warlocks seem to make sacrificial offerings to their demon masters in exchange for demonic powers. Demonic Minions That Serve the Warlocks "...the demons capering at the heels of the warlocks can destroy and torment, but they cannot heal or feed the starving." - DurotanRise of the Horde pg. 372 on iBooks Felhunters Felhunters seem to be the physical manifestations of fel disorder. They are creatures out of fel nightmare: bodies of fel flesh and twisting tendrils that devour energy like a dark and vampiric void within the worlds of the Great Dark. These malignant entities can — and do — serve warlocks, and they seem to exist only to transform the worlds they infest into places of despair and lifelessness. Felhunters feed on arcane energy, an energy that fel energy is counteracted by. Volatile arcane energies—the lifeblood of a nascent titan—''World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1, pg. 66 on iBooks are the energies of the Twisting Nether and so the warlocks' felhunters presumably reside in the Twisting Nether, searching for arcane energy to feast upon, or travel in-between the Twisting Nether and the physical universe. Fel wolves Fel wolves are undead creatures possessed by fel demons that warlocks summoned into them using demonic fel curses.Quest:Desecration of the Dead Imps Imps (e.g. fel imps) are former grell that have been sucked into the Twisting Nether by demonic fel forces then obliterated by an implosion and thus remade as intangible demons. Imps derive power from the fel energies that pervade the nether. An imp can be hit with a fel bolt that transforms the cackling monster into a pool of bubbling slime,World of Warcraft: Illidan pg. 280 - He rolled with the impact, riding the force of the strike. As he did so, he praid the imp who had blasted him, hitting the demon with a fel bolt that turned the cackling little monster into a pool of bubbling slime. which means that imps are not immune to destruction from the highly destructive fel magic. The Necrolyte clan believes that the strange slimes found in certain areas seek to eat blood. No magiks could have created these crawling masses, but yet they exist. Fel slime seems attracted to the heat of bodies, and will seep through to drain into the pores of its victims and sap them of strength and life.Warcraft: Orcs & Humans manual - Slime 2 Infernals Warlocks can summon many demonic soldiers to destroy their enemies. The powerful Infernal is just one of these. Infernals seem to be constructed fel elementals who are trapped between fel construction and fel destruction. Despite that fact, it seems that Jeremy Feasel believes that controlling these constructs composed with fel fire and stone isn't dark shamanism because they're fel constructs.Jeremy Feasel on Twitter It seems that he doesn't know that elementals can be constructed: One example of elementals that can be constructed are fire elementals.Warcraft: Orcs & Humans manual - Fire Elemental The spells of the warlocks and other dark sorcerers of the Legion made infernals a force nigh unstoppable.The Sundering pg. 298 on iBooks Succubi "A succubus is a devourer of souls, destroyer of hearts, tempter of men. A creature of profound evil and of singular mind. It cannot be brought into our world without a stimulus. Thus we use its own strength against it. With the hearts of good men, pure men, loving men, the succubus will be unable to resist, and will cross into our world." - Carendin Halgar Succubi, or sayaad, are agile fighters with command of the mystic arts—particularly the ability to magically charm their targets—and it is known that a succubi can be a nether sorceress. While there are many sayaad that loyally serve the Burning Legion, there are also those that serve only themselves or can be impressed by a warlock master.Ultimate Visual Guide, pg. ? Those in the grasp of a warlock's succubi can undergo brainwashing and so a warlock can, presumably, use his (or her) succubus to brainwash his (or her) victim into servitude — whether the victim is alive or undead. Voidwalkers Voidwalkers are entities that are composed with pure shadow energy and are considered to be demons by some. Warlocks can command these spirits. Enigmatic and emanating pure demonic fury, a voidwalker is sometimes the last thing someone encounters before crossing over into death.Major Payne’s Pet Menagerie: Lesser Voidcaller Warlockian Spells These spells are warlockian spells that should be noted for they are iconic warlockian abilities despite the are necromantic spells (or variations on necromantic spells) used by necromancers. By infusing corpses with the energies of these seemingly necromantic spells, warlocks can, presumably, raise the dead. Fel Armor Fel armor is a variation on the unholy armor spell used by necromancers known as death knights. Like the unholy armor spell, the fel armor spell is an an ancient necromantic spell that transforms a portion of the warlock's own life force into a phantasmal suit of armor. Shadow Bolt Shadow Bolt is a variation on the Shadow Spear spell used by necrolytes. When a naaru dies, the naaru would descend into Void. The warlocks have learned how to siphon the black energies of this plane and use it for their own purposes. This weapon of darkness is a manifestation of black souls, and seems to cause excruciating pain to those it strike. Warlockian Organizations Shadow Council The Shadow Council is a council formed by the power-addicted warlocks Gul'dan with Kil'jaeden to share power amongst power-addicted warlocks that seek to manipulate the destiny orcs are destined to meet. Although they aren't described as Shadow Council warlocks, eredar warlocks are just as much Shadow Council warlocks that are affliated with the Burning Legion as Gul'dan and Teron'gor are. The Council of the Black Harvest The Council of Black Harvest is secretly a sub-council of the Shadow Council and it was formed by the warlock Kanrethad. Souls (Life Essences) Soul-Consuming Fel energies can — or does — consume souls. It is presumed that when fel energies consume souls, a fragment of the soul is left behind. This soul fragment is, presumably, known as a soul shard. A demonic resource, a soul shard is a foul crystal that creates a connection to the Twisting Nether, pulling a demon and, by extension, its demonic powers through against its will. Soul shards can be combined into a soul trap. The Denizens of the Cosmos "There are few enough interested in learning the ways of the warlock..." ''- Ruzan The following below this section are races that can practice the warlockian arts: Dreadlords The dreadlords are incredibly powerful demons who wield the powers of darkness and mental domination. The dreadlord marks the pinnacle of his dark powers with the devastating ability to summon a fiery infernal with the Inferno spell, the warlocks' Inferno spell. At his call, the infernal will streak down from the sky, stunning and wounding forces when it crashes to the earth. The infernal, engulfed in searing flame, will then rise to do the dreadlord's bidding as if a corpse rising from a ground. According to Sean Copeland, calling dreadlords necromancers seems to pigeonhole their abilities because they're demons. Perhaps warlocks should not be called necromancers because they possess the knowledge of demons and are thus essentially demons themselves. Eredar The eredar, the Legion's warlocks,The Sundering, pg. 70 on iBooks are skilled sorcerers in both fel and shadow magics. They are credited as the first race to practice the warlockian arts even though, technically, dreadlords were wielding shadow magics and summoning infernals long before the eredar were transformed into man'ari. The eredar warlocks were not only the sorcerers of the Burning Legion, but they also acted as its officers and strategists. There were scores of eredar warlocks and even though they had no wings, they kept aloft through spells. Orcs Despite no longer having warlocks in their ranks, the orcs of Thrall's Horde still carried within them the unmistakable mark of the Burning Legion upon their very souls up until the moment that Grom Hellscream defeated Mannoroth. Cenarius, as a being so attuned to nature that he can sense the slightest corruption, assumed that the orcs in Ashenvale were scouts of the Legion. This, ironically, sent the Warsong clan back into the service of Mannoroth and lead to the reestablishment of their connection to the potent fel magics that first bound them to the Legion.Ask Creative Development/Round 3 - For the Horde Undead "Even the dead might feel alive, with that power coursing through us." — Venya Marthand The undead warlocks are former mortals who have died and become trapped between life and death. These tragic beings derive power from the necromantic energies that pervade the universe. It is stated that most undead warlocks are driven by vengeance and hatred to destroy the one thing that they can never have again: life.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1, pg. 27-28 on iBooks RPG Information Warlocks are a class dedicated to interacting with the worlds beyond and summoning demons. Demons were mortal once, but have been transformed by the conversion into demonic beings. This change includes a powerful command of arcane energy.Manual of Monsters, pg. 112 Eredar Warlock Eredar were supreme sorcerers at the dawn of the universe. Some believe that they devoured their own world by using radical warlock magics. They consumed all life around them and set out to find more places of mystical power. The eredar were Sargeras's recruits in the Burning Legion, serving as tactical advisors and intelligence officers. Eredar warlocks are counted as some of the greatest sorcerers in the universe. Preeminence in eredar warlock society depends almost entirely upon magical power. Those who command the greatest selection of paramount spells -- and thus in theory the greatest magical arsenal -- rise to higher ranks. Spellcasters first, eredar warlocks have been known to flick their fingers in an enemy's direction, causing flesh, bone, and even steel to flare with entropic fire.Manual of Monsters, pg. 119 Shadowmage While most warlocks specialize in conjuration and demonic pacts, some focus on other areas of the dark arts. Shadowmagi are magi that eschew summoning in favor of the destructive power of raw entropy. Some same shadowmagi developed the shadow bolt spell and it encaspulates their magical style. As well as fel evocations, shadowmagi enjoy spells that weaken minds and bodies and those that create darkness.Dark Factions, pg. 32 Warlock Spells * Life Tap: The most dedicated of practitioners of the dark arts are willing to sacrifice everything in their pursuit of greater power, and this spell is one example of how far some warlocks are willing to go. When casting this spell, the caster cuts a gash in the body, using blood as a reagent.More Magic & Mayhem, pg. ? References de:Hexenmeister fr:Démoniste (Classe) pl:Warlock ru:Чернокнижник Category:Lore Category:Warlocks